Michi Manabe
|manga = Another Chapter 3 }} is one of the recurring characters of Fruits Basket Another. She is the daughter and oldest child of Komaki and Kakeru Manabe, the older sister of Kou Manabe, as well Mutsuki Sohma's cousin. Like her other relatives, she attends Kaibara Municipal High School as a third-year student. Appearance Michi is a young woman with a slim build and a rather tall height. Overall, she takes after her father, having the same dark brown hair color and the same facial features as him. Her light brown eyes, on the other hand, is inherited from her mother. She has straight, lower-chin length hair which she ties into a high ponytail with middle-parted bangs and two locks of hair framing her face. She is often depicted in the standard Kaibara High uniform. Personality Michi is a very fun-loving, jovial, bright, and cheerful girl. She loves to interact with people and has no problem striking up a conversation with strangers and quickly befriend people. She is open with her own feelings and wears her emotions on the sleeve; as she is not afraid to speak up for what she believes in, do things in her own way, be affectionate with people she likes, or let someone know when's she upset. She is very carefree, headstrong, blunt, and somewhat childish; she loves to tease people and unconsciously mess with people. Her younger brother even calls her out on for "talking like an idiot".Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 3.5 In contrast to this side, Michi is actually very independent and can handle many obstacles by herself. She has an older sister type of personality and spoils both Mutsuki and her younger brother rotten.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 3 She is always looking out for her relatives, silently expresses how proud she is over them, and encourages them in different ways.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 4 Story Overview She first bumps into Sawa Mitoma when she is on her way to the student council room. Apparently, she was on her way to deliver some things to Mutsuki. When Mutsuki arrived, Michi, having already become familiar with Sawa, asked her to join her to have a sukiyaki party at Mutsuki's house, since her family had bought way too much meat anyway. Hajime Sohma soon butts in and scolds Michi for thinking she can do whatever she wants and invite herself to Mutsuki's house, but she replies that everything that is Mutsuki's, is hers too. After the two clears that it was just a joke, they make their way to Mutsuki and Hajime's house, and they are joined by Sora Sohma and Riku Sohma. Relationships Mutsuki Sohma Mutsuki is Michi's cousin through her father's side. Although they are cousins, the two were raised as siblings and refer to one another as such. Mutsuki affectionally calls her "Michi-nee" and admires her, and Michi, in turn, views herself as Mutsuki's older sister. She claims that because she is his older sister, everything that is Mutsuki belongs to her as well. She dotes on and spoils Mutsuki very much, though she encourages him to do better when she feels like he is slacking off too much. She also feels like he can be unreliable and untrustworthy, yet that he is a kind person who is always thinking about others. Asides from being cousins, the two are very close and get along very well; their personalities are quite similar and they can often find humor in each other actions, leading them to tease people together, their target often being Hajime. Hajime Sohma Michi and Hajime are close friends. Michi always likes to tease Hajime and get a reaction from him, and Michi's tendency to do everything as she likes gets on Hajime's nerves. This leads to occasional arguments and small fights. Despite that, they get along very well and often spend time together, both outside of and in school. Sora Sohma Michi and Sora are very close friends. The two are often seen side by side, and generally being very affectionate with each other. Michi loves Sora as a younger sister, and always encourages her and praises her for the talent she has. Trivia *Michi's name (理) means "way", in the sense of "the way things are". So her full name means "the way of the true pot", which is a direct pun on her father's nickname "True Pot Flies". *Michi mentions that she won't be inheriting her mother's title as the "Meat ☆ Angel". She will be bequeathing it to her younger brother Kou instead. fr:Michi Manabe Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Female